cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Panther Caruso
Panther Caruso is a Black Panther who is one of the core members of the Star Wolf Team. At first, he was an antagonist and rival to Star Fox, and personally, Falco Lombardi, and Krystal, However, after Star Fox: Assault, the two teams come to work together, and though he continues his attitude of rivalry with the members of Star Fox, he has been a supportive ally of Star Fox ever since. History Panther was born and raised on Corneria, growing up in an aristocratic family, and he trained to be a pilot in the Cornerian Air Force Academy. He excelled in his training, but was eventually expelled for cheating. He eventually meets the remaining members of Star Wolf, Wolf O'Donnell and Leon Powalski, and Panther then joins Star Wolf, becoming a full member of the team. Now a member of Star Wolf, Panther eventually helps Wolf leads the Venomian Army in a rebellion against Corneria, which leads to a fierce battle on Firluna. Here, Panther, Wolf and Leon battle Star Fox in a dogfight, but once again, they are bested. When the Aparoid Invasion occurs, Panther and the team retreat to their base in Elidire with a stolen Aparoid core memory. When Star Fox confronts them, Panther, Wolf and Leon hold them at gunpoint, but when Aparoids attack, Star Wolf, Star Fox and the Cornerian troops team up to fight them off. Afterwards, Panther and his team reveal they were actually planning to destroy the core memory, not sell it as previously thought. Panther and the team are convinced to assist the Star Fox team from then on, with Panther fighting in fierce battles against the Aparoids on various worlds and even helping destroy the Aparoid Queen, Malkema. During this time, Panther develops an infatuation with Krystal. One year after the Invasion, Wolf and his team continue to operate as a mercenary unit. After Wolf goes missing on Fichina, Panther and Leon come to assist Cornerian forces to help rescue Wolf. After Krystal and Falco rescue Wolf, Panther, Wolf and Leon then help the Cornerians battle the Venomian invasions of the Lylat lead by Gizar Veras. Panther fights in fierce battles in the Lylat, where Panther fights to defend Corneria and then strike the Venomian base on Embanol, destroying Veras' projects and then he helps confront and silence Veras. The conflict over, while he continues his position as a member of Star Wolf, Panther, Wolf and Leon are joined with the remaining members of Star Fox, Fox, Falco and Krystal to form a new Star Fox team. After this, Panther fights in numerous more missions, like battling fiercely to defend Corneria from invading Chinien forces in a series of vicious battles and skirmishes, then he keeps fighting Chinien and Hisiri forces in vicious battles on Chinien, Hisiri, Hinaril, Khilirihk and Mirilis. He also fights in the Cerinia-Krieger War, fighting to defend Cerinia and helping assault Krieg, ending the war. Panther then helps the team in battling Venomian remnant forces and other hostiles on vast numbers of worlds, with Panther fighting the vast forces of Visental and Lionel Scarshelm on countless planets, fighting in fierce battles to stop their operations, while also fighting against pirates and renegades. Panther helps greatly in fighting the mysterious and dangerous enemy known as the Silencers on a number of planets and helps stop their threat to the Lylat, then Panther helps in fighting the Cerinian Covenant and successfully stopping their threats. Panther continues helping the Star Fox team while remaining core member of the Star Wolf team, fighting in fierce conflicts and missions across the Lylat and defending the galaxy from different hostile forces and threats. Anime History The anime series is a canon continuation and expansion of the story lines of the Star Fox team. Panther's story is expanded as well, with Panther serving the exact same role here in the anime, as he is one of the core members of the Star Wolf team. Traits Appearance Panther is a handsome black panther with black fur covering his entire body. He has typical panther features, such as rounded triangular ears, a long tail, and the typical feline muzzle of a panther. He has a slender yet very fit and athletic build and is somewhat muscular, and he stands at a somewhat tall height. Panther speaks in a deep, mature voice with a masculine pitch and a Mid-Atlantic accent. He mostly has a smooth or stern tone of voice and a very sophisticated manner of speech. He usually has an smug expression. Though he wears a number of different clothes, Panther has one primary outfits throughout the series. * His primary outfit consists of a brown flight suit, black knee high boots and black gloves. Personality Panther is incredibly charming, witty and calm, but he is also exceedingly arrogant and condescending. He tends to be very boastful and has a very high opinion of himself, and will often be very hostile, insulting and demeaning towards those he believes to be lower than him. He is also a very smooth womanizer, often known to be a romantic, and will often engage in a string of dates with a vast number of women, though he enjoys a more challenging woman. Even so, he does seem to care for those he considers to be comrades, and he remains supportive and very loyal to his friends. He also maintains a very protective attitude to his friends as well. Skills and Abilities Panther is an expert pilot and a capable fighter, demonstrating great skills in flying. He can perform a number of tricks and is very fast and maneuverable in a fighter. Along with this, He is also a capable ground fighter, showing skills in marksmanship. Relationships Wolf O'Donnell Panther is a wing mate of Wolf's, and Wolf only appears to just tolerate him. Wolf is constantly annoyed by Panther and has little respect for him. Despite this, he does recognize Panther's skills and does seem to care about him a little bit. Krystal Panther has a strong infatuation with Krystal, being heavily attracted to the very beautiful and lovely vixen. As such, Panther would often make romantic advances towards Krystal, and though she found him to be very charming and handsome, Krystal either ignores or respectfully rejects his advances. Even so, Panther greatly respects Krystal and is still enamored with her. Falco Lombardi Falco finds Panther to be insufferable, being very annoyed with his romantic nature and condescending ego. Panther also dislikes Falco, seeing him as an uncouth ruffian who should learn some manners. As such, the two of them are very insulting and demeaning to each other. Other Appearances Super Smash Bros. series Panther appears in the Super Smash Bros. games as trophies and stickers, and even shares in the communications channel when a Star Fox character on the stage performs their special taunt on a Star Fox map. Trivia Category:Star Fox Characters Category:On and Off Category:Animal Characters Category:Right Hand Category:Nemesis Category:Alien Category:Criminals Category:Anti Heroes Category:Lustful Category:Brutes Category:Disciplinarians Category:Egotists Category:Enforcers Category:Extremists Category:Military Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Fighter Category:Sophisticated Category:Gadgeteers Category:Chaotic Category:Adulterers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Thrill Seekers Category:One Man Army Category:Gunman Category:Thief Category:Serious Category:Recurring Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Trickster Category:Assassin Category:Homicidal Category:Thugs Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Vigilantes Category:Hunters Category:Hypocrites Category:Jerks Category:Loyal Category:Blackmailers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadomasichists Category:Damsels Category:Destroyers Category:Neutral Category:Normal Skilled Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Rescuers Category:Remorseful or Redeemed Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Kingdom Savers